Hobbles!
by leepy took
Summary: hi yalls!!! read my way cool story...then REVIEW it! its my first fan fic!! yipeeeeeeeee. ps. shes not falling in love with legolas! shes gonna fall in love with someone else!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!
1. Default Chapter

[1]http://movies.yahoo.com/shop?d=hv&id=1804738130&cf=info&intl=us  
  
Halflings and Elfs  
  
Chapter the First  
  
When Naimonyn woke the sun had not yet risen from behind the Misty Mountains. She draped her cloak, gray with a metal clasp that looked like a green leaf around her frail body. She began to walk, off the road but just a bit so that she could see it. Suddenly she heard many footsteps behind her then, hoof beats began. Naimonyn stealthily ducked behind a tree, as three fully grown orcs jumped in the place where she had just stood. An Uruk-Hai came next on a proud, black horse. She ran forward and did not stop; she could hear growls coming from behind her. Hoof beats were at her heels. An arrow shot past her and landed in the nearest tree. An axe came next nearly missing Naimonyn's left leg. She wished now she had never left the Protection of the Dwarves under the Mountain. She suddenly felt a twang of pain in he shoulder; she could see a staple-faced orc standing above her, his eyes glowing. Then she felt a soft hand; it picked her up and set her on a horse. Naimonyn then saw  
a white light coming faster and faster toward her...and then she could remember no more.  
  
Naimonyn woke and saw a tall elf, with lovely blond hair, looking at a beautifully made window. She rubbed her weary eyes and looked about her. She was in a gorgeous room. With ivory pillars etched with scenes of beauty and of the many peoples of Middle-Earth rejoicing.  
  
"Where am I?" She thought out loud. The tall elf at the window tuned to her and said: "You are in Rivendell, young lady. Who and what might I ask are you?"  
  
"I am Naimonyn, who are YOU?", she said, stunned by his rudeness.  
  
"I am Legolas, Prince of Mirkwood and I rescued you. Now, what are you?" At that very moment an old man with a long staff came in. He took Legolas, and began speaking to him in Elvish. The elf turned to look at Naimonyn, smirked and left.  
  
"Hello young one. Prince Legolas tells me that your name is Naimonyn. Where are you from young lady?" The elderly man came to sit beside her.  
  
"Well, tell me who are you first." Naimonyn questioned.  
  
"Oh yes, I am Gandalf the Grey of the Istari. I am a wizard. Now, where are you from?"  
  
"I am from......"Naimonyn stopped mid-sentence, she did not know what to say, then she uttered: "I lived with Dwarves under a Mountain,. They took care of me until I was big enough for work I was to be their servant. I wanted adventure and so I ran away, and now I am here"  
  
"Well Naimonyn, you were injured. You had an arrow through your shoulder and Legolas found you, amidst a group of orcs and brought you here. You did not answer my first question, where are you from?" Naimonyn sniffled and looked out toward the window.  
  
"I don't know" She whispered. At that moment three hobbits came rushing in the door, followed by Legolas.  
  
"Is she awake?" The first hobbit said, he was a bit smaller than Naimony, but not by much.  
  
"What is she?" The second hobbit asked, he was taller and fairer with sandy-brown hair.  
  
"First, what is her name?" The last hobbit said. He was the same height as the second hobbit and he had dark brown hair and looked intently into Naimony's eyes. She started at them wide-eyed as Gandalf began to speak.  
  
"Ah, Naimonyn these are three of four hobbit companions on their way to a great adventure. The first is Peregrin Took" At this Peregrin scrunched his nose up and whispered "Pippin!"  
  
"Well, you may call him Pippin, the second hobbit is Meriadoc Brandybuck, who is called Merry" Gandalf said this before Merry could utter any retort. "And the last of the these is Frodo Baggins" At this Naimonyn gave a sigh of amazement.  
  
"Frodo? Frodo Baggins? Do you by chance know a Bilbo Baggins?" Naimony asked intently.  
  
"Why yes," The hobbit replied "He was my uncle and is here in Rivendell."  
  
"Bilbo! Here in..Riven..place!" Naimonyn cried. "He was a hero of the Dwarves. Whom he rescued from Smaug. All my childhood years I heard stores about Disappearing Bilbo from the Shire!" Naimonyn's brightened as she squealed with delight. Legolas came over to peer sulkily at the newcomer.  
  
"Ah young lady, you have heard of the esteemed Bilbo." Gandalf chuckled.  
  
"Yes! Will I ever be able to meet him?' She eyed Gandalf curiously.  
  
"When time allows Naimonyn, but tell us, for we much desire to hear of your life, for there is no creature I know who does not know their own history," Gandalf questioned. Naimonyn noticed the elf now who was listening intently to whatever she had to say.  
  
"I..I don't know where I came from, all I remember is a large fire, someone pushing me out into the ocean and then washing up on the shores of Middle-Earth to find myself in a Dwarf cave the next day and being cared for by the Dwarves. I have stayed there ever since" Naimonyn said with much courage.  
  
"You have nothing from your life abroad the water?" Gandalf asks Naimonyn.  
  
"Well I have this cape, it has a green leaf in the center as a clasp and I have this ring." Naimonyn hands him the cape. Gandalf reaches for the cape and noticing that it is from Lorien, the same ones the Fellowship was given. He questions Naimonyn.  
  
"This cape Naimonyn is of the same fashion the Fellowship received passing through Lothlorien, Where did you get it?" Unsure, Naimonyn said:  
  
"It washed up next to me on the shores." Gandalf looks at her quizzically.  
  
"That's all?"  
  
"That's all"  
  
"What about the Ring? Where did you find it?" Gandalf stared into Naimonyn's pale green eyes.  
  
"I remember a long fingered hand slipping it on my finger, right before the fire, and it has never come off my finger since" Naimonyn said.  
  
"It may be that you are a very special creature Naimony, one who has much control..." Gandalf looked puzzled as he stared out the window. Suddenly Legolas perked up.  
  
"Gandalf, Gandalf my ring is glowing blue." Legolas showed the small company his beautiful ring and how it was suddenly shimmering blue with brilliant fervor.  
  
"From whom did you receive that ring Legolas?" Gandalf asked.  
  
"From my father, Thuranduil. It was very special to him."  
  
"Did he say anything about it? Anything odd?"  
  
"He said that it was a gift, and that a bearer off the other ring is not to be disclosed because even in this time Rivendell is not completely safe from the eye of Sauron." Gandalf shuddered and spoke.  
  
"Sauron himself gave that ring to your father, one of the three give to the Elf-lords, Thuranduil was given one as was Galadriel, but the third one was lost." Legolas' eyes grew wide.  
  
"My father received one?"  
  
"Yes Legolas, and they glow with the presence of another, I believe that Naimony's is the lost ring. " Naimony sunk in her bed and stared at her finger, her ring was glowing blue now too.  
  
"Naimony? What race are you? Are you an elf? "Gandalf asked. Naimonyn looked at him.  
  
"I am neither elf nor hobbit, I do not know." Naimony whispered. The three hobbits looked her up and down. Pippin spoke first.  
  
"She has no shoes, like a hobbit, and is short too. "  
  
"He hair is curly brown like a hobbit" Merry volunteered.  
  
"But her feet have no hair and her ears are pointed and she is fairer than a hobbit and defiantly does not eat as much as we do" Frodo commented. Gandalf looked at Naimonyn as a doctor would; he then stood back and was preparing to leave.  
  
"Where are you going?" asked Naimony.  
  
"I need to go.....sort things out. I will be back soon." He left the room with the hobbits trailing after him. Legolas and Naimonyn were left. Naimonyn felt sleepy and drifted into the land of dreams as Legolas started intently out the window, looking for something.  
  
References  
  
1. http://movies.yahoo.com/shop?d=hv&id=1804738130&cf=info&intl=us 


	2. another one is lost

I don't own lotr, so don't sue me buddy  
  
Chapter the second  
  
Naimonyn awoke with her eyes fluttering open. She glanced around as her eyes adjusted to the light. It was quite dark outside, and she could her no sound at all. She wished she new what time of day it was, for it could be dawn and she needed to keep moving. Soon she remembered where she was and relaxed. The walls seemed to be glowing in the dim light and she marveled at their beauty. Suddenly she saw the doorknob turn, so she shut her eyes so that she looked asleep. Legolas came in, wearing a thin nightshirt and his leggings. He glided over to her and sat on her bed. He put his hand to her forehead and under her neck. He checked her up and down, as if a doctor might. He pulled up a chair and began to sit by her, watching her every breath. She could not keep her eyes closed one more moment, she rubbed them and slowly opened them, as if she had just woken up. She met the smiling face of Legolas.  
  
"Hello. Having a nice rest?" He asked her. She smiled back as their rings began to glow.  
  
"Yes Legolas, I am, tell me, why are you here so late a t night?" She wondered aloud. He looked out the window at the calm night of Rivendell.  
  
" I wanted to make sure you were aright."  
  
"Truly?"  
  
"Yes." He said very sincerely. She yawned and rubbed her tired eyes once more.  
  
"I am still tired Legolas. " She told him. His eyes brightened as he thought of an idea.  
  
"Shall I tell you a story?" he asked of her.  
  
"Why yes! That would be wonderful." She closed her eyes and laid back against the bed.  
  
"Long ago, there lived a man named Isildur. Isildur had a pound father, king of all Gondor. Sauron, The dark lord tried to capture Gondor, but Isildur and his father would not allow it. They, and a band of elves, went to war with the Dark Lord's armies. During this war Sauron himself killed Isildur's father, and Isildur, rushing to his father's side took up his sword and cut Sauron's hand off. This hand held the Great Ring, which controls all. The ring then came to Isildur, who had one chance to destroy it, but lost his strength and the ring consumed him. He would not destroy it." Legolas stopped talking for Naimony's eyes had opened.  
  
"Tell me a happy story Legolas, one about hobbits!" She laughed.  
  
"Well how about an elf tale?"  
  
"Yes, that would be fine, make it happy though." She added.  
  
"Long ago lived a man......" Legolas' dreamy voice shifted through the halls of Rivendell, to the gate eve. The gatekeeper listened to the tale, and did not hear a shout from the northeast. After dozing the gatekeeper fell off into sleep. It was at this very moment Darrin was being chased by a group of hungry orcs. He bounced off trees and bushes with skill, but hills and dales were too much of a challenge for him. He dropped to the ground in a hopeless heap. An orc came by, took an arrow, set it in the bow and aimed. Suddenly the orc was shot dead, an arrow in his left side. Another orc came by with an axe, this one too was shot. Darrin looked around for the source of his help, but could not see a soul. The last orc came by now, took up his sword and drove it through Darrin's chest, his hero was too late. Darrin's face became pale and his mind swam with pain. A feathery hand came to pick him up and take him to Rivendell, the land of that heals.  
  
Ok so yea. R & r....loves yas... toodles 


End file.
